My Ditzy Daughter
by Kristen the homicidal maniac
Summary: Kind of Kitten's life BEFORE the whole, 'Date with Destiny' thing and before her dad became a crazy moth guy. It's better then it sounds. One shot!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo friends and reviewers, it is I, Kristen. I have returned from the land of Yorkiness. (New York) New York city is like, WAY big. So I might make this a one shot or not, I dunno. 'Kay so this isn't really a Kitten revenge story, it's like what her life was before 'A Date With Destiny' (it's that episode right?) I hope you enjoy my first chapter of… 'MY DITZY DAUGHTER'!

Summery: Just Kitten's life before Robin and Teen Titans and her dad being turned into a scary moth thingy. It's better then it sounds. One-shot! One OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans! Boo-hoo.

**My Ditzy Daughter: Chapter one…**

…Life was great! I had an excellent wife, a great job, a huge house, and a small kitten named, Max. My wife, Clarissa was everything to me. She was what kept me going. Clarissa was not only wonderful, but beautiful as well: Long bright brown hair, stunning blue eyes, and a breathtaking smile.

I loved Clarissa more then anything. I did everything to make her happy; I even bought her a small, blond kitten when I was allergic. She laughed whenever Max jumped up on my lap and I would start sneezing. But her laugh was what made me happy. Soon I stopped sneezing whenever Max came to me.

One day I got wonderful news from Clarissa. She hadn't been feeling well, so I took her to the doctor. As she came into the waiting room she was beaming one of her breathtaking smiles.

"What is it?" I laughed.

"I'm pregnant!" She smiled happily.

Those two words were like angels playing harps to my ears. I was so happy! A year later, Clarissa had her baby. She was a beautiful baby girl, with blond hair and blue eyes. We thought of naming her Kaida, but for some reason it didn't fit her so the doctors left us a couple of weeks to think of a different name.

Clarissa soon left the hospital and we walked down the streets of Gothem, still thinking of names. That was when my happiness came crashing down all at once. We had gone into a mall where they had books on baby names, even though we owned three already. Nothing seemed to fit this child. I was browsing through books when I heard a loud crashing sound and then the fire alarm went off.

Water sprayed down from the nozzles in the ceiling and I quickly looked up searching for Clarissa. Then there was an explosion and I was sent flying, not by the explosion itself, but by the mob of people who began to shove their way through the mall. I could see a juvenile super villain go running across the room laughing as he threw fire out of his hands.

"Clarissa?" I shouted through the crowd of people running away from the villain. All I could hear were the screams of other people. There was another explosion as a wall was knocked down. That was when I heard the scream I was dreading this whole time.

"CLARISSA!" I screamed her name as I shoved my way past the crowd and to the fallen wall. I finally made it over to the wall and I saw Clarissa lying on the floor with a pile of wall debris covering her body.

I screamed her name again and kneeled next to her. She raised her head and stared at me with her big blue eyes. I grasped her hand as tears began to blur my vision.

Then suddenly I thought that everything would be okay as a Super Hero ran into the room. I didn't pay attention to the fight he had with the young villain but as soon as he was done, I noticed he was helping everyone else, but my Clarissa. I watched as he helped a little girl who had fallen, outside. He took out the fires but then he never came back.

I cursed that man that day, because I had to watch Clarissa die a slow and painful death.

"Don't leave the baby." She gasped as her head lay on my lap.

"I-I wont." I said to her, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Don't leave the baby." She gasped again.

I shook my head and whispered, "I wont."

I took her hand and kissed it. With a slight smile she closed her eyes and died. I stayed with her until the paramedics took her body away…

…The day of Clarissa's funeral, I stood with my un-named baby in my arms and watched as her coffin was set into the ground. Everyone came by and gave me their pity, ate, and then left.

Max rubbed up against my legs as I stood in the backyard. I looked down at the baby and said, "Kitten." Max meowed and I sat down next to him.

"She's small like a kitten, and has hair like Max." I said. Max meowed again to the calling of his name and I let him look at the baby. He rubbed up against Kitten's head and she giggled.

"Yes, Kitten." I said and stood up going back into the house.

_To be continued…_

A/N: Yes, it was a short chapter but I promise, I'll make them longer and much, much better. This was just the prologue type thing. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!

Kristen


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I at least got some reviews. Thank you somewhat reviewers. To those who have read my story and refused to review, god you guy's are lazy. Well I actually got around to updating. Sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

(A/N: Also, I do not know Kitten's last name or her Father's first name, I am not that big of a fan to know. But if anyone HAPPENS to know please, do not hesitate to ask. Just press the review button. So for right now, I'm using Robert "Mahth". Sounds like "moth" but isn't spelt like it. Boy, I'm smart!)

* * *

**Chapter two Of: Dun…Dun…Dun…My Ditzy daughter. **

… The feeling of loss, love, and revenge was something that was bared on me since Clarissa's death. Oh, but the feeling of revenge weighed down on all my other feelings. Had anyone ever wanted revenge so bad that they would become so obsessed, they would forget about their own daughter? I did. I hadn't realized how Kitten had grown so fast.

Kitten was four when she finally ever really spoke to me. Her used-to-be short, straight blond hair had grown, I think, a little above her neck, while her bangs had completely covered her eyes. It was late in the day, maybe 6:00 or 7:00 PM, when Kitten had walked up to me and grabbed onto my pants leg and tugged at it. I looked up from my book and gasped some.

I thought Kitten was still an infant or toddler, not a four year old. That just proved how much I was neglecting my own daughter. Sure, I did the Birthdays, and the Holidays, and sure enough I think I took her to the beach once or twice, but I never really _noticed_ my daughter at all.

"Yes Kitten?" I asked and rubbed my hand over her head.

"Um, Mr. Mahth, sir, when do I start school?" Kitten asked.

There you had it! My daughter didn't even call me her dad: no papa, no daddy, no father, nothing. Boy, I had felt low at that moment. How was I to explain to my daughter that I was her dad and she can call me that? I thought of what Clarissa might have thought. She probably would of have said that I was a terrible father and it was very selfish of me to be thinking of revenge instead of taking care of my child. And she would be right too!

Sighing, I picked up Kitten and sat her on my lap, "Kitten, you, uh…know I'm your daddy right?" I asked. She nodded, hesitantly.

"And you know you can call me, daddy or papa or whatever, instead of Mr. Mahth, right?" I asked.

"Well…well…the mail man say's 'Mr. Mahth' and so do the people at the bank, so I thought I could call you that." Kitten said and grabbed her foot.

Wow. "No Kitten, you can call me daddy, older people call me Mr. Mahth, not daughters. Okay?" I said.

Kitten nodded and then asked, "Daddy, when do I start school?"

… So from then on after my conversation with Kitten I started doing more and more with her. I think I began to even spoil her, because she began to get a little bit more demanding.

I soon sent Kitten to Pre-school, where she learned to love the color pink. She asked for everything and anything that was pink. I could not go anywhere without the color, "Pink" being called out.

When I told her "No" to a new Barbie that had a pink dress on, she threw something I had only seen from other children, a tantrum. I knew this was the beginning between war with children and parents. A tantrum, I had heard from Dr. Phil once, was something that a parent should learn to hear from children and a child should learn to not do. A child should be put in a time-out or be punished for throwing a tantrum.

Punishment? I hadn't even gotten over the tantrum part yet. "How to take care of children you hadn't known existed for 4 years." Would be a great book to start me off with.

"Kitten! Stop screaming!" I yelled over her crying.

"I want it! I want it! I want it!" she chanted through her screams and cries.

How was I supposed to take care of this? I couldn't, I didn't know how yet. But until I did, I would have to give her want she wanted.

So I handed Kitten the doll. She stared at the doll a moment and let it drop to the floor.

"Wha? What was that for? Pick it up!" I said.

"No, I already have that one!" Kitten said and began to look through the other toys.

I squatted down and picked up the Barbie and as I stared at the pink, blond doll a moment, I realized that Kitten was defiantly a spoiled child.

… A couple days after the Barbie doll incident, I was watching the news and saw that superhero, the one who didn't help Clarissa. I dug my fingernails into the couch and sat up some.

The revenge I thought I had hid away for a long time, had returned. I didn't even want to look at him. I quickly got up and left the room.

When I was downstairs in the basement, I went to my workspace. I had never mentioned my job to Kitten before. I was a scientist, who worked with wacky people, might I add. I researched animals and the environment and such. But lately, my work was having some weird ideas. Apparently they found that moths and humans had the same DNA pattern, so the people at work were going to try to fuse a human with the moth.

_"I would really feel sorry for the sucker who tried that one,"_I thought as I began to slowly plot my revenge for this guy. …

* * *

A/N: I have updated! Well, anywho, I'm sorry this chapter sucked so badbut I had to work fast on it. So just review, because I might not update soon. I'm having some trouble with the superhero guy. I was going to use like 'The punisher' or something else but I don't really know any others. Can someone please help me out? Well thanks reviewers.

**SpazztheSlob: Sorry it took so long, I'll update 'How to take over the world' real soon. I'm also glad you reviewed and liked it. **

**Moon Goodess of the Sun: LOL! I'm glad! Thank you for reviewing.**

**Phantom moon: Thank you. Really, you should update yours too. Thank you fro reviewing. **

**Supergirlfan: Yeah, I wasn't so sure if I was going to update because I wasn't getting many reviews. But, yeah, I just thought Kitten is this wacky character, and I wondered how most villains ended up the way they did, so I used Killer Moth and Kitten. And yes, it is comedy. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Queen of the Leos: I checked out that story 'Avalanche' for Avatar, I sent her a review. I was sort of being sarcastic when I told her that it was a shame for you to send your opinion. But she at least could not slam on you so hard. Sheesh! **


End file.
